gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Bugatti Veyron 16.4 '09
|gt6type = |0-60 = 2.46 seconds |distance = 10.2 seconds |drivetrain = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |topspeed = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Bugatti Veyron 16.4 is a vehicle featured on Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. It entered production in 2005 and was for a time the fastest road-legal production car in the world. Due to the weight of the Veyron, it is quite difficult to corner at racing speed. As such it requires quite careful braking when approaching a corner, especially at speeds of over . __TOC__ Colors There are 29 colors available for this car: In-game description "The incredible monster machine capable of exceeding 375 km/h using a special key." It is one of the most fabled marques in the history of the automobile. Ettore Bugatti's cars were so technologically advanced in the 1930's that they remained quite competitive in numerous racing categories...for about two decades. Imagine a contemporary Formula 1 team or sports car trying to make that claim. But the new Bugatti Veyron created by German car maker Volkswagen was without question the single greatest supercar of the modern era. Its quadruple-turbocharged, 8.0-liter, W-16 engine produced a mind-numbing 987 BHP at 6000 rpm. Its transmission was an ultra smooth, quick shifting 7-speed DSG developed exclusively for the Veyron. Its performance numbers were downright scary, with a 0- time of 2.5 seconds, and a 0- dash in 16.7 seconds. Its braking was impressive, coming to a stop from in a distance of in only 2.3 seconds. Then there's the price: 1 million Euros (about 1.4 million USD). The Veyron was capable of such high speed, said to be over , that the vehicle's ride height and rear wing angles changed in three positions: standard, top speed, and handling mode. To enter the top speed mode, enabling speeds of over , a special separate key is needed to be inserted when the car is at a standstill. Everything about the Veyron, its price, performance, limited quantity, and top speed, was completely over-the-top. That's why it rested atop the pinnacle of the super-exotic car universe when it went on sale. Acquisition GTPSP This car can be purchased for 2,000,000 Credits. GT5 The Bugatti Veyron is acquired by completing the Gran Turismo World Championship in the Professional Series in A-Spec. It also occasionally shows up in the Used Car Dealership, and can be purchased for 2,000,000 Credits. It is a Level 21 Standard car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 2,000,000 Credits. It now has a detailed interior. Trivia *Despite being a 2009 vehicle, it is categorized as a Standard vehicle in Gran Turismo 5 as it was ported from Gran Turismo PSP. As such, it is only purchasable second-hand. *The lights on the Veyron are always turned on, even in its menu icon. **This was fixed in GT6, as the Veyron will only turn its lights on when in dark environments. *In GT5, this vehicle can be found at the Used Car Dealership with a mileage of 0 km. This is unusual, because cars with a 0 km mileage can't be defined as Used Cars but rather New Cars. This is the only used car in the game to have a 0 km mileage. Pictures Bugatti Veyron 16.4 '09.jpg|The Bugatti Veyron 16.4 '09 as it appears in Gran Turismo 5. Note the turn signals on the front bumper. Notes Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Bugatti Cars Category:2000s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Supercars Category:Cars capable of 400 kph Category:Cars with over 1000 Nm of torque Category:Fastest production cars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars with active aerodynamics Category:Level 21 Cars Category:1000 PS